


innuendo

by brandywine421



Series: quarantine [1]
Category: Daredevil (TV), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:14:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: "I volunteer as tribute," Matt announced, first through the door of the safehouse and first to get his shirt off."Wow, did not see that coming," Luke murmured, stumbling a little but at least he didn't actually trip like Danny.She did, Matt Murdock was not a shy guy despite the grumpy Catholic persona he wore to cover all the slutty shame underneath.
Relationships: Jessica Jones/Matt Murdock, Luke Cage & Jessica Jones & Matt Murdock & Danny Rand, Luke Cage/Matt Murdock, Matt Murdock/Danny Rand
Series: quarantine [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675816
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	innuendo

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so let's hold hands - no - hug - no - wave politely at each other from a distance - no - text each other from different buildings - good - and gather around without gathering or being around each other.
> 
> I was going to write some mini-fics about Matt being locked-in aka quarantined with random characters - I had a list and everything but but but - 
> 
> Have some sex pollen fic instead. They're...kind of quarantined?

"I volunteer as tribute," Matt announced, first through the door of the safehouse and first to get his shirt off.

"Wow, did not see that coming," Luke murmured, stumbling a little but at least he didn't actually trip like Danny.

She did, Matt Murdock was not a shy guy despite the grumpy Catholic persona he wore to cover all the slutty shame underneath.

It wasn't a bad view, if you could get past the paint damage - she was pretty sure his motor ran fine and was suddenly not so upset about getting dosed with sex pollen.

"I'm not sure this is - shouldn't we wait for the doctor?" Danny asked, managing to talk and walk without taking his eyes off Matt's naked torso.

Matt stripped the ropes off his hands and she wondered if he should be so out of breath now that they were off the field and winners. "No time for that, come on come on - "

"We all got the same briefing from the cop - a couple of orgasms and we won't die," Jessica said.

"I can do it, no uncomfortable drama or aftertaste, let's go," Matt ignored them, making grabby hands at nothing.

She swatted at him until he took a few chastened steps back. "What are you talking about, Murdock?"

"Biofeedback," Matt said, eyes wide as if to prove his utter seriousness. "Place your bets, call me a liar whatever - but I can get you all off without penetration - just let me get on with it so we can order food."

She laughed, shrugging her leather jacket off. "What if we want some penetration?"

"You'll have to wait for the second round but - Christ on a cracker it's hot in here - am I the only one having symptoms?" Matt asked, running his hand across his chest in an entirely too attractive gesture.

"I feel like I need to ask for an adult," Danny said.

"I'm totally an adult," Matt said and - oh - Danny put those reflexes to work and landed a perfect backflip that Matt immediately turned into a full body dip like a dance. A mating dance.

Luke hadn't taken off any clothes yet, but his eyes were glassy and bright as he watched the show and she kept her hands to herself and turned her attention back to the first round.

Matt kissed him until Danny pulled back to catch his breath and bared his throat with a low whine. He hummed and lowered his mouth to an invisible spot and Danny's veins went golden with power and lust.

Luke let out a curious sound at her side, warily placing his hot hot hot hand on her lower back. They were wearing way too many clothes.

"You're fucking nuts," Danny shuddered, going lax in Matt's hands until they both sank to the couch.

"Maybe, but did you nut?" 

Danny smacked him with a pillow.

"I'll give that a go, you lit him up like a candle," Luke said in that low growl.

Matt smiled and curled his fingers in Luke's direction, calling him over to the couch. "Been spending too much time with all of you - know all your triggers," he teased.

She's a little pissed off she was stuck with sloppy thirds but maybe she could break that penetration rule by the time she got her turn. Plus, she was going to enjoy the show so much more now that her teammates were all shirtless and raspy.

Luke didn't need to reach for the buckle of his pants because Matt had his target set on his lower back and dug his fingers into the dips of Luke's hips to pull him into position.

"Just a taste, little pressure - " Matt cooed, licking something only he could see and biting down with a soft mew.

A laugh bubbled up but Luke's face fluttered with arousal, eyes going wide as Matt tensed and untensed his fingers three times and dropped Luke to the couch in a heap beside Danny who was, to be fair, still glowing like a lantern.

"You coming?" Matt asked, ducking the pillow when Danny took another swing at his grin.

She'd take care of that.

"He didn't even let us get our pants off, so disrespectful," Luke grumbled, working on his jeans. "Are you still glowing, man?"

"I need another minute," Danny said. 

She stalked over intending to straddled him but the bastard was always playing his games and tackled her to the floor with an oomph.

Before she could fight back, he had her boot in his hand and raised her leg in the air, nipping at the back of her knee with a snarl. She went in for a kick but - "Ah - Asshole - " his teeth dug into her jeans and put pressure on an erogenous spot she didn't know existed before she was twisting fingers in his hair to keep her climax from coming out with a cry.

"Wait for it, he's going to make another sex joke," Luke said, snapping her out of her orgasm and reminding her to let go of Matt's hair.

"I hate all of you," she remembered.

Matt flopped down on his back and covered his face with his arm.

"Is it your turn now?" Danny asked.

Matt blinked. "Oh, no, I feel better now."

Jessica sat up. "You got a magic spot, too? Who flipped your trigger?"

Luke laughed suddenly. "You pulled his hair, he lit up like Danny's magic fist."

Matt didn't deny it and Jessica tugged on his messy hair for spite. "You're so easy, Murdock."

"Hey, I'm all out of snark, time for snacks."


End file.
